Wrath
by NikkiKelly
Summary: The world is calm a year after the destruction of Blackhole and Nicole’s death. Magneto has built an island paradise on Genosha for mutants, the XMen are vacationing, but something is wrong. Dom reappears after his absence in Japan and something is wrong.
1. New Beginnings and Old Cheese?

**Dislaimer- I own nothing of the X-Men, All I own is a little ET figurine and half a pack of cigarettes.**

**Welcome back! I felt that I couldn't just end the series with _Ire_, so I started to write this little ditty. There was so much left untold in Wrath. What happened to Dom? What about Genosha? What about that machine Darryl was planning? I hope to answer all these questions and more with this story. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as they did _Fury_ and _Ire_. Please continue to rate and review and give me ideas! I love them!**

**Some new characters: Juro and Gin, who you'll meet later, are products of another fan fiction I have. It's actually an Inuyasha fanfic, but I felt the demons from that particular manga are a lot like mutants in many ways, so I added them. Tell me what you think of them and I hope to have that story up soon.

* * *

**

"_No regrets." The seductive voice whispered._

The image went fuzzy in his mind and then sharpened.

_The voice turned to awe, "Can I touch them?" _

He began to toss in the bed.

"_I love you, too. I always have." The voice became softer._

Sweat glistened on his sun worn skin.

_Her voice became calm and steady. "I trust you. All of you."_

His arms began to thrash, knocking things off a table.

"_I have to protect you… My family. I know what I have to do." She gasped._

The sheets tangled in his legs, as he kicked.

_Her whispers rang in his ears. "It's snowing… Snow… always reminded me… of you."_

His body thrust upward in the bed, his eyes wide in the darkness. He wiped the fresh tears from his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Shaky hands ran through his shaggy hair and he rose. Very wide pants adorned his legs and his long dark hair was loose around his stricken face. Going to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face and stared into the cracked mirror before him.

"Six damn months," he muttered.

A light came to his doorway and a tall Japanese man stood there holding a candle. At his eyes were two magenta tear drops and he had a long braid down his back. Muscles ripped under the shirt he wore and Celtic tattoos adorned his arms from shoulder to elbow.

"What is it, cousin?" He stepped inside the room. "The dreams again?"

"Yes, Juro."

"A man came for you today, while you were gone. Gin and I spoke with him."

"Who was he?"

"He was blue," Juro chuckled and set the lamp down. "Nice man. Called himself Dr. Hank McCoy. Said Xavier sent him."

"Yeah, he can stop them…"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No Juro. I won't involve you with this. You've been through so much already."

Juro smiled, sharp fangs showing. "I'm almost a thousand years old, cousin. I have only begun to

* * *

live."

**May 10th… Six months later**

"Charles… Welcome to Genosha." Eric Lehnsherr held out his arms in greeting. "I'm so glad you came."

Professor Charles Xavier exited the Blackbird with Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue, and Storm behind him. He smiled at his old friend. "Thank you, Eric. I am happy to be here."

Storm looked about. "The island is beautiful."

"Thank you. I hope your stay here is pleasant. I want this to be a haven for our kind. A place they can be free from persecution."

"Seems you've achieved it." Rogue watched as their bags were taken away by a group of mutants. "I can't believe it."

"I've worked hard to make Genosha into what is now over this past year. I'm just glad you all came."

"Yeah, well we all needed a vacation." Jean smiled.

"Yes… I must say, I am still deeply saddened by your loss." Eric frowned. "Nicole was a gifted woman."

The group nodded at the mention of their lost friend.

"She's deeply missed." Xavier rolled forward. "But she would want us to keep on."

"Yes. I'm sure she would be proud of your efforts to keep the MRA from being passed." Eric led them inside his large home. "I have had rooms readied for you and arranged tours of the island this afternoon."

"Thank you," Xavier smiled.

"I am pleased to say that Genosha has turned out to be everything I had hoped. This is all I could have dreamed for and more."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Are ya sure ya ain't got some hidden agenda, bub?"

Rogue elbowed him. "Don't listen to him, Eric. He's-"

"I know you don't trust me, Logan, but I hope that by the end of your stay, you will see I have changed. I am only trying to look out for my brethren."

"Whatever," Logan grumbled. "Just point me to the nearest gym."

"Of course. I have one in my home that you are free to use whenever you please."

"Fine."

* * *

Rogue lounged on a chair, tanning, as Storm read a book beside her. She exclaimed, "This place is amazing!"

"Yes… It seems to be all Eric promised it to be." Storm looked out over the deep blue ocean. Mutants, young and old, frolicked in the waves.

Rogue sighed, happily. "I so needed this vacation. Time away from the kids and teaching… I love it."

"Yes, it is a well deserved break. Why didn't Logan join us?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "He's in the gym. He doesn't like to be idle. He doesn't understand the word vacation."

Storm chuckled. "Sounds like him… Have you heard from Dominic?"

"No, last postcard from postmarked from Japan. Logan thinks he's there, with what's left of Yuriko's family. Yuriko hasn't even really heard from him, except a two minute phone call when he got to Japan. Logan wanted to go to Tokyo and look for him, but I insisted he go on vacation with me. So Xavier contacted Hank. He's in Japan doing some work. Xavier asked him to try to locate Dom and check up on him to pacify Logan. I swear, he's worse than a woman when it comes to Dom."

"Logan worries a lot about his son."

"Yeah, too much sometimes. He seems to think Dom will be doing anything to kill himself and I assured Logan that it wasn't possible. Dom's survived a lot of killing blows and is still kicking." Rogue's voice dropped, "He only found one thing that could kill him and she's gone."

Storm took Rogue's hand and squeezed it. "Yes, but missed."

"Yeah. Especially Logan. He's gonna take this time off hard. It's almost been a year."

"She was like a daughter to him. It's only natural for him to mourn her passing so much."

Rogue's fists clenched. "It just wasn't fair. Phoenix had no right to use Nicole like that!"

"Nicole was willing. She gave her life, so we could live."

"I know, but-" Rogue choked. "She was so young and had so-"

"She knew what she was doing." Storm closed her book. "She cared for her family so much, that… she knew she would probably die."

"She shouldn't have been put in that position. If she had just stayed home then-"

"We all would have died and Blackhole would have destroyed the school, possibly the world."

Rogue was silent for a moment. "I kinda wish it had been me instead. I could have absorbed it."

Storm took her hands and looked the girl in the eye. "Nicole was the only one who could have done it."

Rogue nodded. "I just feel like I didn't do enough."

"We all feel that way. There is no way of changing the past. We can only live for the future that she gave us."

"You're right, 'Ro. She did give us a future."

"Yes, and if she were here now, she would want you to be enjoying yourself and not worrying over the past."

"Yeah, ready for a swim, 'Ro?"

"I'll race you to the water!" Storm rose and both girls rushed into the surf.

* * *

Jean walked through the busy market with Scott at her side. She stopped at a booth and was admiring some jewelry when Scott took her arm. "I really have to say, it's weird seeing Mystique just waltzing down the street and not having to worry about attacking her or her attacking me."

Jean smiled. "I know, weird, huh?"

"Times have really changed. I don't like not knowing who the bad guys are anymore." The sun reflected off his ruby-quartz glasses.

"Don't worry… There will always be bad guys." Jean squeezed his hand. "And we'll be there to stop them."

"Yeah, until then we definitely had some vacation time coming, huh?"

She laughed. "For a long time, yes. And this place is a paradise… And not just the scenery… You can walk around here and not have to worry about someone calling you a freak or trying to hurt you. This place is amazing."

"I'm just shocked that Magneto was the one to build this place."

"You aren't the only one, but he does believe in the idea of _homo superior._ This is exactly what he wanted." Jean waved a hand about. "A place where mutants are the ones in control."

"Yeah, well if this gets out of hand, it'll be a lot of work to fix things."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Jean gave him a reassuring grin. "Now let's go in that store back there. I saw some things that Evan and Anna would love."

* * *

"The dreams keep coming, so I've stopped sleeping or at least not long enough to reach REM. I can hear familiar things in unfamiliar voices, but I can't see anyone. So now, when I nod off, I just wake myself up again, because I don't want to dream. Can't you get me some kind of a pill to stop them?"

Hank turned to face the young man before him. "There are such medications to suppress dreams, but such pills may do substantially more damage to your health."

"Do you think I'm worried about my health at this point?

Hank nodded. "I see… You know… Sometimes dreams are a way of our subconscious trying to help us comprehend things… Trying to aid us."

"I don't care. I don't need help."

"I see… Then why did you come to me?"

He slammed his fist down on the desk, splintering the wood. "Because I want those fucking pills!"

Hank rose and glared. "Calm yourself, young man!"

He snarled. "If you won't help me, then I'll find someone who will."

"You cannot help someone who is resistant to the help offered!"

"I told you what help I needed, Hank. I need those pills."

Hank took a deep breath and sat down. "I'll see what I can do… I warn you now… They will not work forever."

"Then I'll find something new. Electro-shock treatments, a full frontal lobotomy, whatever works."

Hank sighed. "Remember, an overdose of such pills can be fatal."

Hank watched as the man he had once know as Fury rose and went to the door. Dom stopped at the door and spoke low, "I've only found one thing that can ever kill me, doc… and she's dead."

* * *

"It's hard to believe it's been a year." Logan was sitting on his bed, looking at a foldout frame in his hand. "I still can't believe you're gone kid."

One photo was of Rogue, him, and Nicole, after her college graduation. Both were all smiles and he had his arm around her shoulders. The other was of Dom and him, watching a hockey game. Both were glaring into the camera, and each had a beer in the hand. He folded the frame and put it back in his bag. Going to the door, he opened it to find Xavier.

"Hello Logan."

"What?"

"Care to join us for dinner?"

"Whatever." Logan passed him and headed down the hall and to Rogue. "Let's go. We're going out."

"Why? I thought we were eating here-" she followed him.

"I want to eat out. I just want to be with you."

"Logan." She grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

He cupped her face. "I just want to spend tonight with you. I… I just want to be with you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss her too, sugar, but she would hate to see you like this."

"Please darlin'-"

"Let's go. There was a nice little café by the beach." Rogue kissed his cheek. "We'll go there. Let me go tell the others."

He nodded and left. Rogue went to the dining room and to the Professor.

"Yes, Rogue?"

"Logan and I are going out for dinner. He's not feelin' too sociable tonight. Sorry."

"That's perfectly, okay. Everyone is having a tough time this month."

Jean spoke, softly. "It'll be worse tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Mystique asked from her seat near Magneto.

"It'll be a year… A year since Nicole passed." Xavier informed.

"A shame such a young, powerful life was wasted." Mystique shook her head.

Rogue nodded. "Yeah… We'll see ya'll later, okay?"

"Of course. Enjoy yourselves," Xavier stated as she left the room. She went outside and met Logan.

Taking his hand in hers, she smiled. "Let's go, sugar."

* * *

Jubilee opened the fridge and rummaged through, trying to find a meal. "What the hell? Eww! Molded cheese? Kitty! You didn't clean the fridge out again!"

"Sorry!" Kitty yelled from the other room where she was playing with gavin, Domi, Evan, and Anna.

Remy looked up from the paper he was reading. "Is da Kitten slacking again, _chere_?"

"Yes… Too busy watching the rug rats… Jesus… Would it have killed Logan to buy something other than beef jerky and beer when he went shopping?" Her head disappeared in the fridge. "He could have at least gotten good beer."

Rising, she closed the door and someone stood on the other side. She screamed and dropped the bottle in her hand and it shattered. Remy was on his feet in an instant, a blazing card in hand.

"Jesus! Do ya have to sneak up on me like that, Aiko?"

Aiko shrugged. "Sorry. Anything to eat?"

"Beef jerky."

She rolled her eyes. "Logan been shopping again?"

"Yeah, we have beer and jerky. Take your pick."

"I guess I'll just eat some-" Aiko's cell phone began to ring. "Hold up."

"Boyfriend?" Remy grinned as Aiko rolled her eyes.

She flipped the phone open. "_Konichiwa_?"

"They won't stop." A voice rasped.

"What?" Aiko asked. "Who-"

"The dreams, they get worse… Every time I close my eyes… I didn't know who to call, little one."

"Dom-chan? What's wrong."

"I haven't slept in ten days… I think the record is eleven… I'll beat it…" he laughed and stammered. "I-I need Xavier… Where-"

"He's in Genosha, Dom. What dreams? Why haven't you-" The line disconnected. "Dom? Dominic?"

Jubilee stared at her. "What's up?"

Aiko closed the phone. "I dunno… He sounded weird. He said he hasn't slept in ten days and something about dreams… He asked for the Professor."

* * *

Dom walked down the terminal from his plane as the stewardesses greeted him. One with gills gave him a packet of papers and a bright smile.

"Welcome to Genosha!"

He grumbled and walked barely glancing at the pamphlet on Genosha she had given him. He had heard about the country over six months ago, but never ventured to see it. All his time was spent searching out his family in Japan. The place seemed to be all it was promised.

Reaching into his pocket, he produced a bottle of pills and downed two and then two more from another. His appearance was more than unkempt. His T-shirt and jeans hung off his thin frame, and his eyes were sunken. Dark circles were under his bloodshot eyes, and his breathing was fatigued. Even lack of sleep wore on someone with regenerative powers.

As soon as he got outside, he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, relishing in the smoke. He left the airport and stared up at a statue of Magneto. He shook his head and headed for Magneto's home. He banged on the front door with his fist and Mystique answered.

"Well, hello." Her eyes widened at his appearance. "What do you wa-"

"Xavier, where is he?"

Xavier approached behind her. "Hello Dominic."

Dom pushed Mystique to the side and grabbed him by the lapels, lifting him. "Make them stop. Make the dreams stop!"

"Put him down, Dom!" Scott ordered.

Xavier stared at Dom, _I know you are troubled. Calm yourself and I will help you as best I can._

"You have to make it stop. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can barely function. The dreams have started coming, even when I'm awake. The pills barely work anymore." Dom sat him back down. "I feel like I'm going insane."

"I see. Come with me, Dominic and I'll try to help you."

Rogue stared in awe as Dom followed Xavier. "My God. What happened to him?"

"He's crazed!" Mystique exclaimed. "Her death obviously drove him over the edge."

Logan stared after his son in shock. He had never seen his son like this. Dom looked horrible, worse than after the Fort Future nightmare. He made a move to follow them and Rogue's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let them go, sugar. Let the Professor help him."

"It's not her death that he's taking badly, but the dreams that followed," Xavier explained to the group hours later. "He said it started six months ago, after he reached Japan. He started having dreams where voices would speak to him, saying familiar things that Nicole used to say, but they weren't in her voice. Then the dreams grew steadily worse. He started seeing her, engulfed in flames and chains, but speaking to him. Then it wasn't her anymore, but Phoenix tormenting him with her death."

"Anima sola." Magneto murmured. "Religious icons depicting a woman bound in chains and flames."

"Dear God." Jean put a hand to her mouth. "That's horrible."

Xavier continued. "He stopped sleeping after that and found he was only able to find peace by taking short cat naps, to which he didn't reach REM. Then the dreams still came."

"That's impossible. He can't dream when he's not in REM," Magneto stated.

"I know. He said he hasn't slept in eleven days. The only thing keeping him alive is his mutation or his body would have shut down. What's worse is the dream suppressants he's been taking have almost stopped working and the visions come when he's awake." Xavier laced his fingers together. "It's driving him crazy."

"What could be causing the dreams?" Rogue asked.

"Grief? Guilt?" Jean crossed her arms. "Her death seems to have taken quite a toll on him mentally."

"So are you saying that my son is crazy?" Logan asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying it's messing with his mind. Maybe we can block the dreams from the inside, without using the pills. Who in the world supplied him with dream suppressants?"

"I'm afraid that was Hank's doing. He called and told me that Dom came to him about a week ago and demanded the pills, so he tried to help him." Xavier sighed.

Dom came to the door, staring into space and they all turned to stare at him. "I dreamed again… but I was wide awake."

"What was it about?" Rogue asked.

"The same thing. She's on fire and screaming." Dom's eyes shifted to Rogue. "This time she screamed my name."

* * *

Aiko, Kitty and Jubilee sat on the couch watching television as a storm raged outside the mansion. Bobby, Piotr, and Remy were playing pool a few feet away from them. The girls had put the children to bed and decided on some down time while it stormed.

"I hate rain." Jubilee grumbled.

"Yeah, but without the rain, there is no rainbow." Piotr lined up his shot. "It'll end soon."

Aiko stared out the window. "Storms make me think of Dom."

"Really? I think of 'Ro." Jubilee took a drink of her soda.

"The thunder and lightning… He used to comfort me when I was little and it would storm. I was scared of thunder and he told me it was the souls of our loved ones calling out to us."

Kitty laughed. "That sounds like him. What is that, Japanese legend?"

She shook her head. "No… He just said that."

The group was silent for a moment until Kitty spoke again. "When I was little, I thought it was dinosaurs stomping around heaven."

Coke spurted from Jubilee's nose. "What!"

Kitty blushed. "I was eight. I didn't know any-"

"FIRE!" Someone screamed and a kid ran into the room. "There's a fire outside!"

The group raced outside and towards the graveyard, where the grounds were ablaze. The rain drenched them all, yet the fires still burned. Bobby used his powers to douse the flames and they moved closer to see the ground torn apart.

"What the hell happened?" Jubilee asked and gasped. "Nicole's grave."

The ground was up-heaved and the grave was disturbed. Her tombstone and angel were smashed and the coffin lay smashed and empty.

Tears came to Aiko's eyes. "They desecrated her grave! They took her body!"


	2. Fire and Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I do however, own a really snazzy lighter.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I missed posting and writing on these stories! I don't know what I'll do when they finally end. If anyone has any cool idea or notes or anything, let me know!**

**Maid of the Mer- sorry it took me a while to update, buy I'm glad you like the beginning!

* * *

**

Tears fell down Aiko's face as the group spoke to her over the video link. "They desecrated her grave! They took her body, Professor!"

"Why would anyone do that?" Rogue asked.

Logan's claws released. "I'll slice them apart!"

"Calm down, Logan. We'll find the culprits." Professor turned back to Aiko. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, but they burned all the grass and her tombstone is scorched and broken! It's a mess! They took her body!" Aiko put a hand over her mouth. "How could someone be so cruel?"

"Calm down, Aiko. We'll find out what's going on. We promise. Just try to fix some of the damage and calm the others," Xavier ordered.

Jubilee spoke. "We called the police, but there's no evidence of somebody breaking into the grounds."

"I'd hate to think a student was capable of this," Jean stated.

"I doubt that. No one at the school had bad feelings for Nicole and if so, why wait? I think it was just some vandals from New York." Scott took a deep breath. "Probably some dumb kids who hate mutants."

Xavier turned to Eric. "I'm afraid we must leave early old friend."

Eric nodded. "Of course. You are always welcome back, Charles."

The door burst open and Dom stood there. "We have to go home, now. Something's wrong."

* * *

She wandered alone, through New York City, a dirty white dress sticking to her soaking wet frame. She held her arms around herself, the wet hair clinging to her face. She stumbled barefoot, having abandoned her shoes a long time ago. Each breath she took stuttered, as she eyed all the neon lights and a police siren wailed in the distance. Finding an overhang, she sat underneath it and hugged her knees. 

She stared out, blankly, into the streets as a police car, stopped and shone a light on her. Two officers got out and approached her.

"You can't sleep here, girlie. Go on," one ordered, shining his light in her face. "Jesus, she must be a junkie, her eyes aren't even dilating."

He reached down for her and when his hand touched her skin, he jumped back like he had been burned. "Holy shit!"

"What?" the other asked.

"Her skin! It's like an oven! She fucking burned me!"

"What the hell are you-"

She outstretched one hand and both turned to see their car levitating six feet off the ground. Down the street other cars began to rise.

"What the fuck?" He turned and pulled his gun on her. "She a mutie! Put down the cars, bitch! Now!"

His partner was slammed into the wall by and unseen force and he shot the gun, point blank. The bullet stopped inches from her skin and shattered into dust. Her eyes moved to him and the cars dropped. He stared in awe as his gun split in half and was thrown to the ground. Her body, suddenly, burst into flames and he backed away from the heat and threw his arm to cover his face. When he dropped his arm she was gone, only a scorch mark marring the concrete.

* * *

Xavier's eyes widened and he put a hand to his temple. They were on their way back home in the Blackbird. He looked across the jet to Jean, who met his eyes. 

"Professor? Did you-"

"We must get to New York, quickly. Something is wrong."

"What is it?" Rogue asked.

"I felt something powerful. Something is happening in New York and-"

Dom smirked as he stared off into space. "She screamed my name."

Rogue unbuckled her seat belt and kneeled before him. "What?"

"She screamed my name." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back into a dead sleep.

"Dom? Dom-"

Jean stopped her. "He's asleep."

"Well, he hasn't slept in almost two weeks. I think he was overdue," Logan growled.

"No, it doesn't work like this," Jean said, checking Dom's pulse. "He shouldn't black out. We need to get him to the mansion so I can check him out."

Rogue held his face in her hands. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"His pulse rate is going strong… I think he's okay. He's not even in REM yet."

When they got to the mansion, Jean took Dom downstairs to the med lab. Hooking up heart monitors to his chest, she got his vitals going on screen. She attached a brain activity monitor to him and sat back to watch, while he slept. Rogue came in with a cup of coffee for her.

"How's it going?"

"He hasn't even went into REM at all. It must be the suppressants." Jean sipped her coffee. "I'm not even getting anyth-"

The machine beeped and Rogue leaned in closer. "What's that?"

Jean looked over at Dom and saw his eyes rolling underneath the lids. "He's in REM. He's dreaming."

* * *

Logan snarled and sunk his claws into a tree when he saw Nicole's grave and the broken stone. He dropped low to the ground and sniffed the air. All he could smell was torched grasses, freshly upturned dirt, and cedar from the coffin. His nose quirked as he caught a different scent, briefly. It was definitely feminine. It was a woman who was here and tore apart the grave. 

"What's going on, Logan?" Scott asked approaching.

"It was a chick that did this. I can smell a woman, but can't pinpoint her. When she left, she went that way, over the fence." Logan pointed. "Towards the city."

"Any chance you could track her to the city?"

"I could try, but the trail's old. Didn't the security cameras get anything?"

Scott shook his head. "Only the fire after it started. A damn glitch in the camera setting, cut out about two minutes before."

"I don't like this. I can't smell any gas or any flammable liquid. I think it was a mutant that did this."

"Who is that strong and has firepower?"

Logan shrugged. "It was only one person by scent, and female."

"Who has that kind of fire power and strength?"

* * *

Dom's body was twitching slightly as Rogue and Jean watched the monitor attached to his brain scan. 

"This is crazy, these scans are like he's having a nightmare." Jean watched and turned to check on him. "I don't see how he's dreaming, though. He has enough of those pills in him to overdose."

He began to toss and turn on the table and mumble. The machine began to beep and Jean looked on in worry as his heartbeat increased.

"Jesus, he could have a stroke!"

Suddenly, the machine exploded in a shower of sparks and fire. Dom's eyes opened, slowly, and he sat up on table, wires hanging from him. He stared at the two women.

"My head hurts."

* * *

When she awoke, she was still wet and cold. She woke up in an alley, in the same position that she had scorched herself in with the cops. She looked around, and got to her feet. Stepping back into the street, she saw it was now daytime and beautiful. She looked up at the sun and closed her eyes as she felt it shine down on her. Holding her arms out, she took a deep breath. 

"To feel the sun, again…" she whispered. She opened her eyes as they blazed with fire and turned a maroon color. She gazed down at the ruined dress she wore. Catching a glimpse of herself in a broken mirror, she turned, "This won't do, will it?"

Eyeing a clothing store across from her, she headed for it. She went inside and began to look through the clothes. A salesman approached her.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can I help you?"

She turned back to him. "Clothes. I need new clothes."

He eyed her dirty dress. "I doubt that you have the money for a dress here-"

"No, but I do." A loud voice stopped them both. A tall dark haired man with a beard and mustache appoarched. He was dressed in a fine Italian suit and seemed very sophisticated.

"Mr. Shaw?" the attendant asked.

"Whatever the lady wants… is on me." Shaw looked her up and down, apprieciativekly. "My name is Sebatian Shaw, and you are?"

She smirked. "Not interested."

"Do you have the money for these clothes?"

"I have something better than money?"

"Oh? What is that?"

"Persuasion. Give me two minutes and he'd been begging me to take everything."

Shaw laughed. "Really? How do you figure?"

She stepped closer to him and smiled, seductively. "I have rare, God given talents, Mr. Shaw."

"Talents you say, well, please allow me the honor of buying your purchase's, Ms-"

Her crimson lips curled into a smile. "Phoenix… Just Phoenix."

"Phoenix? That's an odd name."

She walked on, looking at clothes. "Really? Is that not a proper name? Should I call myself something else?"

"No… I believe Phoenix fits you well, Madame.

She stopped and gave him a sexy smile. "Good. I rather like it myself."

"May I ask where you are staying at?" Shaw asked.

"Wherever I want."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"You may." She cocked her head to one side.

"My hotel? A suite all to yourself."

"What do you get out of it?"

He smiled. "I want to learn about your God given talents."

* * *

"No more tests! I'm fine!" Dom yelled as he struggled against the straps holding him to the bed. "Let me go! Something's wrong!" 

Jean shook her head. "We just need to run some scans, Dom. We need to make sure you're okay and see why you fried our machines."

"I'm fine! Healing powers, remember? There ain't nothing left in this world that'll kill me. So let me go."

Logan snarled at his son. "You're stayin' right there, bub."

Dom growled. "Are you gonna make me?"

"Damn right."

"Fine." Dom jerked one arm, breaking the metal railing from his bed and hurling it at Logan's skull. Logan dodged and ducked as Dom ripped the other free and pitched it at him. Dom leapt to his feet on top of the bed and released his claws.

Logan glared at his son. "Fancy moves."

"Samuari training." Dom smirked.

Logan charged the bed and Dom leapt towards him in the air and both braced themselves for and impact that never came. Jean stood beside them, hand out and concentrating.

"All right. Pissing contest over?" Jean let them free and they fell to the floor.

"I'm not staying!" Dom got to his feet. "Something is wrong and I have to leave!"

"We need to ch-"

Dom's hands when to either side of his head and he groaned in pain. "No!!! Make it stop! Make it stop!!"

"What?" Jean asked. "I'm not doing-"

"Make it stop!" Dom yelled, dropping to his knees.

"Behave and I will," a dark haired woman stood at the door to the room, dressed in black.

"Besty" Jean shouted. "Let him go!"

"Very well." Betsy released him and Dom shook his head. "Sorry Jean. I thought he was attacking you both."

"No. He's just unwilling to stay." Jean stepped towards Dom.

"Don't touch me." He stood up straight, rubbing his temple. "Damn psychics."  
Besty glared at him. "This damn psychic learned a lot of shit about you right then."

"That's why I don't like psychics. They get in your head and fuck with things." Dom dropped his arm. "You do that again and-"

"Yes, yes." Besty waved her hand. "I know-"

Dom slammed her against a wall, his forearm pressing against her throat and claws in her face. "You misunderstand, bitch. I don't have a damn thing to live for except the personal satisfaction I get by killing people that piss me off. You do that again and I will kill you."

He let her loose and stepped towards the door. "Where are my bags? I'm going to the city."

Betsy massaged her neck. "Like father like son I see."

Logan growled and followed Dom who was in the next room, dressing. "Hey, kid. Don't be stupid. Let Jean check you out."

Dom turned around and tugged a black wife-beater over his head. "No. I am going to New York. Whatever is causing my dreams is there and I'm going to stop it."

Jean and Betsy came to the door. Jean put her hands on her hips. "Dom-"

"No."

Logan grabbed his son's arm. "Nobody wanted tell you this, but… Nicole's grave's been messed with."

Dom's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"I just know it was a woman, but I lost the scent."

Dom jerked his arm free. "I'm going to her grave."

"It's pretty bad, kid. They… They even took her."

Dom stopped at the doorway, one hand bracing his body on the doorframe. "They took her body?"

"And busted the tombstone and burned everything."

"Fire?" Dom's spoke, softly. "The Phoenix bursts into flames and is reborn from the ashes."

"Phoenix? She's gone, Dom."

He left the room and headed upstairs. He passed by the bewildered students and thrust open the back doors, heading for the cemetery. Aiko met him at the gate and matched his stride.

"Make them pay, Dom-chan. Make them pay for what they did to her."

He nodded as he entered the graveyard, stopping to view the destruction. He went to the shattered headstone and saw the angel, with its head a few feet away. He eyed the scorch marks and paused. Stepping back, he stared.

"What is it?" Aiko asked.

He turned and began to climb a tree at the edge of the small cemetery. He leaned out over the graveyard and his eyes widened. The burns were in the vague pattern of a bird.

"Phoenix."

* * *

A limousine pulled up to the front of The Shaw Hotel. Shaw stepped out and held out his hand to the woman seated inside the limo. Her slender hand came out and a silver ring caught the light. He helped her to her feet and she smiled. Phoenix brushed back a lock of her dark hair and stepped forward, her heeled shoes clicking on the cement under the long red dress. 

"Nice place."

"Thank you, my dear." He held out his arm to her and she took it, switching the bag of clothes to her other hand. "This is not only my hotel, but serves as my place of residence."

"Really? How interesting." She snaked her arm away fro his as they entered the enormous lobby. She looked around herself, and smiled. "Fantastic."

"Pleased?"

She turned to him, her blue eyes glittering. "Where is my room?"

"Follow me." He led her to an elevator and turned a key for the penthouse. "I'd like to offer an invitation for dinner. My hotel also hosts a marvelous restaurant downstairs."

"It would be rude of me to refuse." Phoenix stepped into the suite as the doors opened. "Amazing."

"Thank you."

The room was large and spacious and done entirely in marble and whites. The entire wall in front of her was one big window leading to a balcony that overlooked the city. She walked further into the room and turned back to smile at Shaw.

"Beautiful."

Shaw grinned and followed her into the room. "I'm glad you approve. It suits you."

She went to the window and looked out over the city. "There is so much life out there, Mr. Shaw. So much life… and I intend to live it to the fullest."

She turned and her eyes blazed with fire. He gave her a smile and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Under my care, I can assure that for you, Phoenix. I have more money than you could ever imagine. Anything you want is yours. By the way, call me Sebastian."

"Of course."

"About those God given talents, madam… Tell me."

"How about I show you?" Phoenix said as all the doors in the hotel room opened with a bang and her body burst into a fiery flame. Objects began to rise in the air all around the room. Her body began to levitate and she stared him down, flames licking her body.

Shaw stared at her in awe. "Amazing."

* * *

Dom sat outside the school, staring at the scorched graveyard in the distance. He absently rubbed his chin as Jubilee came to sit beside him. 

"Hey, scruffy. I brought you a beer."

"Thanks." Dom opened it and down it quickly.

"I'm digging the new duds. Very retro cool. You're just one step away from dressing like trailer trash." Jubilee sipped her beer. "What do you think happened out there? Why would someone do it?"

"I don't know, but when I find them, I'll kill them."

"I figured as much."

"Something is wrong. Very wrong. I need to go to the city and-"

Yuriko came to the door. "Dominic."

Dom stood as his mother came to embrace him. "Mother."

She stepped back and eyed the graveyard. "Is it bad?"

"The place looks horrible. They even took her body." Jubilee rose, also. "Daniel come with you?"

"Yes, he and Jessie are spending some time together." Yuriko sat beside her son and Jubilee could see the warmth and love in her eyes for him. "What are you doing next?"

"I'm going to New York." Dom answered.

"And?"

"I'm going to find her and bring her back." Dom rose and stared off. "They will know fear when I find them."

Yuriko nodded as he went inside. Jubilee turned to her. "Does he ever just creep you out a little?"

Yuriko laughed. "Yes. He has much of his father in him."

Dom crossed through the living room, smiling at the children who recognized him. He scooped Domi and Gavin into his arms and they hugged his neck.

"Hello, little ones."

"Dom! Mommy said you came back! I'm in kindergarten now and I lost a tooth, see?" She grinned and showed him the hole where her front tooth should be. "Evan knocked it out and I wolluped him good."

"Yeah! She knocked the tar outta him!" Gavin yelped.

"Very good," Dom chuckled. "Where is your daddy?"

"Kitchen with Mommy. They're talking about Aunt Nicole. They do that a lot."

He sat them down. "I've got to go, I'll be back later and we'll play cards."

"Okay!"

Dom made his way to the kitchen and found Logan and Rogue arguing.

"I don't care! I don't want you going on some revenge killing spree!" Rogue yelled.

"It's for Nicole!"

"She wouldn't want death!"

"Boy, you two are always fighting," Dom smirked. "Hello mommy."

Rogue's face brightened and she went to hug him. "Dom! Please tell me you aren't as crazy as him."

"Crazier, I'm afraid. I'm going after them and I will kill them." Dom said as Rogue leaned back to stare at him. "Logan doesn't have to go."

"The hell I don't!" Logan growled and pointed a finger at his son. "Listen, bub, you weren't the only one sufferin'. We lost her too!"

"I'm well aware!" Dom snarled and moved closer to Logan. "You-"

"Why don't the both of you just calm down!" Rogue yelled. "Let Xavier have a chance to work on Cerebro and see what's going on!"

Both men stared at the small woman who stood between them. They backed down and stood in silence.

"I understand what you two are thinkin'. We all miss Nicole and want to find out who did this but you can't just go running off without a plan!"

"I have a plan," Dom stated and turned to walk away. "I find them and I kill them."

"Sounds good to me," Logan went to follow.

"Logan!" Rogue yelled. "If you go, don't expect me to be waiting here for you this time!"

Logan ignored her and followed Dom outside. As they got to Logan's truck Dom grinned. "She'll be pissed."

"She'll understand."

"She does… but she worries about those of us still alive." Dom stared at his father. "I'll be in the city. You'll know when I'm around."

With that Dom walked away from his father and headed for the mansion gates. Logan watched him leave and stood beside his truck, debating.

"Well?" a voice came from behind him and Rogue was there. "Are we going or not?"

"We?" Logan asked as she climbed into the truck. "I don't-"

"If you're going, then I'm going. Professor said that there is a powerful mutant in New York. One of the most powerful he's ever seen. He thinks it may be what's behind Dom's dreams and maybe Nicole's grave…"

Logan climbed into the driver's seat. "Buckle up, darlin'."

She did as he asked and smiled. "Isn't that what I should be telling you?"


	3. Burned Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. Stan Lee and Marvel Comics got them. I however am the proud owner of a phoenix tattoo. **

**I am so sorry I have not posted in forever! It was a combination of writer's block on this story, my mom getting cancer, work, no internet, and pure laziness. I hope to be updating a lot more regularly in the future. I'm still having some troubles on where I want this story to go.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and review my story. I swear I'll get better at this.

* * *

  
**

_Come on out, motherfucker. Face me and stop fucking with me. _

Dom wandered the streets of New York, taunting the creator of his dreams. Begging them to show themselves. He wasn't surprised when there was no answer.

He passed a small store, where a man was scrubbing away at a scorch mark on the concrete. Dom paused and stared at the spot. The image of a woman in flames and screaming flashed in his mind. His eyes narrowed.

"Phoenix." He breathed.

He sniffed the air and caught the same scent from the cemetery. Only for a moment, before it faded.

"Damn… Where are you?" Dom hissed.

* * *

"Shaw! Enough games. We need a new Black Queen!" Emma Frost glared at Shaw from across the table. She wore a slinky white dress and her long blonde hair was framing her face.

"Reeva-"

"Reeva is an idiot. She will not make a queen. You need someone powerful."

Shaw smirked at her. "Like you?"

"Yes, like me. Someone worthy to be a Queen. I suggest you get to finding her and soon or else you may be dethroned…" Emma grinned and leaned in across the table. "You don't want that, do you?"

He slammed a fist down on the table. "Now see here-"

"See here, what?" Emma's body turned diamond and she smirked. "May I remind you that you can't touch me, even with _your_ powers?"

Shaw calmed himself and straightened his jacket. "I have a Queen in mind, but before I announce her I want to throw a little party to launch her into our circles. A masquerade of sorts."

"A masquerade? Sounds intriguing. When can _I_ meet her?"

"At the masquerade. Same time as everyone else. Don't worry, Emma… You'll like this one. She's right up your alley." Shaw rose. "Send out the invitations and let me worry about her."

Emma scowled as he left the room. "What are you up to, Shaw?"

* * *

Rogue followed Logan as he weaved his way through the crowded New York Streets.

"Sugar, I don't think we're gonna find anything." Rogue grabbed his belt to try to stay close to him.

"We're close… I know it." He stared up at the tall hotel looming before him. "Shaw Hotel?"

"Whoa…" Rogue looked up. "Must be like the Hilton or something."

"This place… Whoever it was who did that to Nicole's grave is here." Logan snarled. "I'll rip the place apart to find them."

"Relax." Rogue tugged on his arm. "Let's go back to the mansion and tell Xavier. He'll know what to do."

"I know what to do. I go in there and-"

"You can't get in." A voice spoke up and Rogue was startled to find Dom standing next to his father. "I've tried."

Logan glared. "How do you know?"

"I _tried_ already. They have guards at all doors and a _very_ tight security system. They're there, but we can't get to 'em. I hate to say it, but we're fucked."

"Am I hearing you correctly? Are you giving up on this?" Logan asked.

Dom's eyes flashed, angrily. "I never said that! I just said we can't get in… Yet."

_**Logan, Rogue, and Dominic, come back to the mansion. I have news.**_ Xavier's voice rang in their minds.

Dom growled and turned away from them. "This had better be good."

* * *

The team gathered in Xavier's office a few hours later and he held out an engraved invitation to Scott.

"We've been invited to a masquerade." Xavier announced his eyebrow quirked.

"You called me back for that?" Dom growled. "What do I care about some dumb party?"

"This is a Hellfire Event." Xavier explained.

Jean looked over Scott's shoulder at the invitation. "The Hellfire Club? How did you get invited to a Hellfire Club event?"

Xavier smiled. "Emma Frost is a member and invited me to come. She said to bring a small team, undercover of course. Something's amiss within the Inner Circle and she's concerned."

"I can't imagine Emma coming to us for help." Jean frowned.

"She told me that Shaw is choosing a new Black Queen and being very secretive about her. He just announced this ball earlier today."

"The ball is tomorrow… that's really short notice," Jean mused.

Rogue stared at the invitation. "Who is the Hellfire Club?"

"A very distinguished club with sects across the Globe. They seem to be just a club for the elite, but have other reasons for being. The Inner Circles consist of mutants who try to influence certain world events to accumulate more power for themselves," Xavier explained. "The Inner Circles are often ranked in a system of chess pieces, both white and black. Emma is the current White Queen of the New York Branch."

"Whoa, don't rich people have more to do with their time?" Jubilee groaned. "I'd be cruisin' the Bahamas, not making up stupid clubs."

"The Hellfire Club is a very selective group. I'm surprised that she was able to get you an invitation." Jean stated.

Jessie spoke up. "The MLF team is going to make an appearance, too. They are concerned. Eclipsia inherited her membership through her father and she's even worried."

"Very well. I would like Logan, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Betsy, and Dominic to attend. You'll need to meet with the MLF members attending and diagnose what is happening within the Inner Circle." Xavier sat the invitation down.

"Why me?" Dom asked. "You've got all the muscle you need with Logan there. I've got other things-"

"I traced the mutant that desecrated Nicole's grave to Sebastian Shaw's hotel in New York."

"So did I." Dom kept his face stony.

"Sebastian Shaw is the current Black King. I believe his new Queen may be the mutant we're looking for."

Dom stared away for a moment and then nodded. "I'll go."

"Good. We'll meet again tomorrow."

Dom left the room and Betsy stopped him. "Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Betsy Braddock." She held out her hand. "I'm better known as Psylocke."

Dom stared at her. "Dominic James… Fury."

"I want to apologize for the other day. I thought you were a threat and-"

"Don't do it again."

"I won't, trust me." She took a breath. "I'm here to fill Dr. Logan's spot to work with Hank."

His head snapped up and he stared at her. After a moment, he looked away. "Good luck."

She watched him walk away and shook her head. Jessie and Rogue came to her side and she said. "He hates me."

"No. He misses Nicole. They were in love." Rogue stated.

"She must have been some woman." Betsy stated.

"Why do you say that?" Jessie asked."

"Because he's some kind of guy."

* * *

Dom made his way upstairs and to Nicole's old room. He opened the door and stared at the untouched room. It looked as if she might return any moment. They hadn't gotten rid of her things after all. He half expected her to race into the room at any second and shattered the silence.

He went to the desk and picked up a picture from the desktop. It was of him and Logan arguing over a bike. Logan had a wrench in his hand and Dom had a pipe and both looked like they were ready to hit one another. She had kept her two favorite men in one frame. He smirked and sat it back down. A pair of her gloves was strewn across the dusty dresser top. He picked one up and stared at it for a moment. He looked up and to the bed where they had slept.

"I miss you, doll," He whispered. "Why'd you leave so soon?"

* * *

Phoenix stepped into her bathroom and began to run a tub of water. She eyed the ring on her left hand ring finger and tried to pull it off in vain.

"Damn!" She cursed and stared at the adamantium ring. Going to the mirror, she unpinned her long hair, rustling it with one hand. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and it smirked back at her.

"You know, I used to have to wear that on my thumb because it was so big." Nicole's psyche spoke through the reflection in the mirror.

"I want it off!" Phoenix hissed.

Nicole shook her head. "I think we're stuck with it. He wanted it that way."

"I don't care what _he_ wanted! Get it off."

"Let me go, Phoenix."

She smirked. "Nicole, Nicole… I want to live and through you I can. It took me a long time to heal your body so I could live."

Nicole glared at her in the mirror. "And what about me?"

"What about you? You're stuck where you are until we both die." Phoenix chuckled. "Or until I finally kill you off."

"I won't let you rule my body forever."

Phoenix leaned closer and grinned. "You really thought you could tame me, but you just made me want to be more than some little sidekick to Jean's subconscious. You can never tame me. I want to live. I want to experience life and all it has to offer. With your body I can do just that and more."

"Who said I'm done taming you?" Nicole asked.

"Phoenix will not be domesticated!"

"Says you." Nicole gave her a smirk. "And when Dom finds you, he'll kill you."

"And kill you in the process. You'll die with me, dear."

Nicole slammed her fists on the mirror. "I hate you!"

"But I love you, dearie…. Why so angry? I'll take care of us." Phoenix winked.

"Is this what you call taking care of us? This is taking care of you!" Nicole snarled. "Let me go!"

Phoenix's eyes blazed. "I've grown tired of arguing with you!"

Nicole's image faded back to Phoenix's reflection and she smiled. Not even the mortal who owned this body would get in her way. As the water ran in her tub, she heard the door open. She threw on a robe and met Shaw in the bedroom. There were bags on the bed labeled Versace.

"Hello, my dear."

She turned and her maroon eyes blazed. "Good evening."

"I'd like to ask you a question." Shaw began and sat in a chair. "I am part of an elite orginiza-"

Phoenix broke in. "The Hellfire Club. I know."

He appeared shocked. "How-"

"I know a lot of things, Sebastian. Like that you want me to be the new Black Queen and there's to be a masquerade in my honor."

He smiled. "Impressive. I've brought you a dress. Since red seems to be your color of choice, I thought this gown would be the best choice."

She smirked. "Thank you."

"And as for your place as Queen?" Shaw asked.

"I'd be thrilled. When do I begin my reign?"

"Right now. Between the two of us we could rule everything, and I do mean everything." Shaw came to her and rubbed her shoulders. "I would be King and you… My Queen."

Phoenix brushed his hands away as she rose. "How do you plan this? Exploiting me and my powers?"

Shaw pretended to be shocked. "Exploit you? I would never-"

"I'm not your Inner Circle, Shaw. I know your intentions just from looking at you. With my host's… _talents_ of touch, I could know your _everything_ in a moment." She leaned in as if to kiss him. "One kiss and I could kill you."

Shaw's jaw hardened. "I see I've underestimated you. _Are_ you going to kill me?"

Phoenix chuckled. "No. You interest me too much and you will prove useful. You and this Hellfire Club."

She crossed to her bed and curled up on it, staring at him, intently. Shaw crossed to the chair next to her bed and sat, with a smile. Her red nails traced patterns on the comforter as he took a cautious breath.

"So a deal is struck, madam?"

"Obviously. Don't fuck with me and I won't kill you." Phoenix smiled. "Give me what I want and I'll show you power."

* * *

"I want to go!" Aiko demanded as she stood in Scott's office with him and Jean. "I can help! I can be part of the Alpha Team."

"You are too young." Scott crossed his arms over his chest. "You aren't properly train-"

"I can do anything anyone else on the team can!" Aiko insisted. "I score better than most of the Junior X-men and I'm years younger! I'm good!"

Jean put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Aiko, we know you're upset about Nicole, but Xavier's already chosen the team for this mission. I'm sorry."

"But I can help, Jean." Aiko stated. "I'm good with computers and I've been training in defense with Loga-"

"The truth is… You're still young, Aiko. You are going to be a great asset to the team one day, but you need time and experience." Scott stated. "Be patient."

"I don't want to be patient! I want to help my brother!" Aiko shouted.

Scott set his jaw. "You are not going and that is final. I'm sorry, Aiko."

Aiko left the room, fuming, and headed for her room. She found her mother sitting outside her door, waiting for her youngest child.

"What?" Aiko growled putting her hands on her hips.

Yuriko raised an eyebrow. "I know you want to go, Aiko. I know you want to help avenge Nicole."

"So?"

"The best help you could be is to stay here. We need someone to watch the home front for us. Please. I know it's not what you want, but-"

"It's okay, mom. I can do that." Aiko sighed and hugged her arms to herself. "I just want to be like you and dad… and Dom. I wanna help mutants."

Yuriko rose and put her hands on Aiko's shoulders. "Relax, little one. Your day will come and you'll blow them away when you shine."

She gave her mother a small smile. "Thanks. At least _you_ believe in me."

Yuriko hugged her daughter to her. "Everyone needs someone to believe in them."

Aiko leaned back from her mother's embrace. "You'll get them won't you? The ones who did this?"

"Yes. We will get them." Yuriko promised. "I swear."

The mother and daughter embraced and set back the dark thoughts in their minds.

* * *

He could still smell her in the bed. Dom stared at the ceiling as he lay on Nicole's old bed and reached over to feel the nothingness beside him. The sun was beginning to set outside and cast an orange glow into the room. He closed his eyes for a moment, almost begging for the dreams to come to him again. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the mansion, but an empty field. One much like where Nicole had died. He rose and his feet crunched in the snow. Was he dreaming again?

He looked around and saw a fire burning in the middle of the field. As he got closer to it, he saw it burned blue and not red. The flames erupted and he saw Nicole inside, struggling with chains.

_**Help me!**_

"Nicole?" he asked, his voice raw with pain. He reached for the flames and felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, there was the flaming form of a woman grasping his arm, burning the flesh.

_**Dominic!**_

Dom sat up in the bed, his claws extended. With a dull thud, one pair sunk into flesh. His eyes stared wide and he gasped for breath. The two blades had pierced Logan's shoulder through to the other side. Logan grimaced in pain as he put his hand on his son's wrist to withdraw the blades.

"I knew it was a good idea if _I_ woke you up." Logan replied, dryly.

Dom released the blades and watched the wound heal, breathing deeply. His arm throbbed and he looked down to see a hand shaped burn on his upper arm where the thing in his dream had grabbed him.

"What the hell?" Logan murmured as he watched the burn heal slowly.

"There is something very wrong going on." Dom whispered. "Something very wrong."

"Where did that burn come from?" Logan grasped his son's shoulders and shook him. "What happened to you?"

Dom stared off and spoke, softly. "I dreamed I was in the field she died and there was a blue fire burning. She was anima sola… a woman bound in chains and fire. I felt something touch my arm and there was this woman made of flames… I heard her voice calling to me…"

"Who was calling to you?" Logan shook him again.

"Nicole."

"Nicole is dead."

"That's what makes the dreams worse." Dom broke free of Logan's grasp and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I think Phoenix is back."

"Phoenix died when-"

"Phoenix isn't like a human, Logan. She doesn't just die when her vessel does… I think she's the one responsible for the fire in the cemetery and my dreams."

"But how-"

"I don't know, but that's what I aim to find out. When I find her, I'll find a way to kill her." Dom rose and they both left the room.

"We need to tell Xavier."

Dom looked up at his father. "Is that your answer for everything? He'll want to help her, hoping there is some part of Nicole left, but she's gone. Dead."

He pushed past Logan and stormed away. Storm came to the door, one eyebrow cocked.

"What happened?"

"She's alive."

"Who?"

* * *

Yuriko smoothed the long black dress she wore as she stared out the window of the limousine carrying herself, her husband Elliot James, Daniel, and Eclipsia to the masquerade. James took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's been awhile since I took you out on a date." He winked at her.

She smiled, warmly. "I don't think this counts. After this mission, I am demanding a real night on the town."

"Relax." He gave her a kiss. "We'll figure this all out."

"I am worried for my children, Elliot. Aiko wants to be more and more like us every day and Dom… Sometimes I fear Dom has lost what little sanity he had left after Nicole died."

"I know Yuri… We'll figure it out. We always do. We may be the most fucked up family in the world, but we are family. It'll be ok."

"What if she isn't dead? What if-"

"That's impossible," Eclipsia said from the other side of the limo. "No one can bring somebody back from the dead. Not even a mutant."

"A Phoenix can!" Yuriko snapped. "Every culture in the world has a version of the mythical bird. What if there was something that started the stories?"

Daniel broke into the conversation. "Cool it, ladies. We're a team. We're going to figure this out together or not at all."

Yuri sat back in silence and resumed staring out the window, her thoughts troubled.

* * *

Phoenix drew the sleeves of her dress over her arms and smiled in the mirror. The tiara on her head sparkled in the light as her zippered fitted its self.

"A Queen… Fitting I'd say." She murmured pulling on her right glove. She held her arm out and a silver bracelet clasped around her wrist by it's self. Shaw came in to stand behind the stool she sat on.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you." She purred.

He caught her still bare left hand and eyed the ring. "Doesn't this mean you're married?"

"No. I just can't get it off." Phoenix frowned.

"I can call a jeweler to take it off."

Nicole's psyche burst forward. "Good luck. It's adamantium."

"What?" Shaw stepped back, startled.

Phoenix regained control. "Sorry. The former inhabitant of my body hasn't quite died out yet. She tries to be top dog now and again."

"Ah… I see… Nicole Logan wasn't it?" Sebastian smirked.

"Yes. A weak little thing. She had so much raw power, but was afraid to use it." She drew her last glove on over the ringed hand.

"Charles Xavier's protégée and successor. I heard she died in an accident a while back."

"She did. I revived her body to make it my own, only she refuses to leave. In time, she'll see things my way."

"I certainly hope so. We can't have her messing things up during our reign. I have many plans for us, my dear."

"She won't. I can promise you that." Phoenix rose and put on the plumed mask.

* * *

Dom stepped inside the large ball room, tugging at the collar of the tux he wore. Jean smacked his hand away and straightened it for him.

"Stop that." She took his arm. "Calm down."

"I don't like it here."

"Neither do I, but just relax. It's just a recon mission tonight. In and out."

"That's what you think, Red."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Dominic shook his head. "Tonight is gonna be bad."

They took a position along the wall, watching the ballroom. Rogue and Logan were standing near the middle of the ballroom, on the edge of the dance floor.

"Something's wrong," Logan growled. "I got a bad feeling."

"Relax, sugar. It'll be okay."

"I just got a bad feeling, darlin'."

Dom stared around the room, as he watched the other X-Men and MLF members mingle with members of the Hellfire Club. He felt his heart pound in his chest and a strange vibe come across the room. He looked up at the massive staircase to his right and saw a man at the top of the steps. Sebastian Shaw.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for attending our little ball tonight. As I promised, I am presenting our new Black Queen. May I introduce you all to Phoenix!"

A woman was dressed in a red ball gown walked down to stand with Shaw. She gave the room a dazzling smile as they applauded. Long red velvet opera gloves covered her hands and arms and her dark hair was up on top of her head in a tiara. Her face was covered by a red plumed mask, but Dom could tell she was staring at him.

"Please everyone! Dance! Enjoy yourselves." She chuckled.

The music began again as Dom stared at her and couples moved towards the dance floor. A small crowd came to stand near the woman and Shaw.

It was her. It had to be, Dom thought.

_**Dominic**__._

Shaw led Phoenix to a group waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Phoenix may I introduce the Inner Circle or at least the most important members?"

"Please." She purred.

A tall dark haired woman stepped forward. "I am Selene, the Black Rook. What an interesting woman you have brought us, Sebastian."

"I agree," A tall man came to take Phoenix's hand and kiss it. "I am Jason Wyngarde, the White King. "You must forgive us if we are slightly rude. We had no knowledge that our Black King had picked a new Queen… without our counsel."

"I'll see to it you won't regret his decision." Phoenix smirked.

"Oh really? How's that?" The blonde woman in white before her asked.

"Now Emma, a little courtesy." Jason chided.

"I bring power to the table Ms. Frost. Or shall I call you Emma? Or… Emmy as your sisters called you?" Phoenix gave her a smile.

Emma smirked. "A telepath… You must be powerful if you can see through my walls. The last telepath I knew that could do that is dead."

"Oh? Well, then you realize I'm not some figure of power… I am power."

"Ladies, please. This is no way to start a partnership." Shaw chuckled. "Excuse Phoenix and I. We must mingle."

He took her arm and Phoenix gave Emma one last smirk before he led her away. Emma watched the couple leave with steely eyes.

* * *

Jean let Dom twirled her around the dance floor with a slight smile. "I didn't know you could dance."

"Mom taught me." Dom looked over her shoulder, scanning the crowd. "I don't see her."

"Who."

"The Black Queen. She-" Dom stopped short and released Jean. "There."  
He pulled away from Jean and headed towards the woman, cutting through the crowd.

"Dom?" Jean stared and went after him. "What are you doing?"

_**Dominic**__…_

The Black Queen was standing by the stairs, watching him as he made his way towards. She slowly turned to walk up the steps. Nearby, Logan saw Dom and followed his stare to the woman.

"What's his deal?" Scott asked.

"I don't know."

Dom got to the foot of the stairs and watched as the woman paused at the top step.

_**Dominic… Please…**_

She smiled at his stare and gracefully descended the stairs to him. She fanned herself with the large crimson feathered fan in her hand.

"You." Dom's lips curled.

"Me?" She laughed. "Me who?"

Logan came to Dom's side and caught her scent with a snarl. "She's the one from Nicole's grave."

"Wrong." Dom snarled. "She is Nicole."

The woman laughed again and took another step towards him. "Am I?"

Logan gaped at the woman before him. "Nicole?"

"No. I am Phoenix. Nicole is dead." Phoenix lowered the mask from her face. "But she gave me a chance to live. I guess I can thank her for that."

"You killed her and you are using her like a fucking dime store Halloween costume." Dom growled.

"I didn't kill her, Dominic. She died for you and your pathetic friends. I tried to tell her that she was making the wrong decision, but she insisted on saving you. True love, family, and all that."

Shaw stepped forward from the crowd. "Is there a problem here?"

"No." She held her hand out to Dominic. "Dance with her? One last time?"

Dom looked down at her hand and took it into his. Logan watched in shock as he led her to the dance floor.

Shaw chuckled. "My Queen is quite something."

Logan snarled at him.

Phoenix's hand went to Dom's shoulder and up into the hair on the back of his head, caressing softly. He pulled her hips to his as they twirled around the dance floor.

"Why her? Why Nicole?" Dom asked.

"She had such raw power. I'm sure you knew that. She was the only thing alive that could kill you, you know." Phoenix purred and toyed with his hair.

"And now you are, right?"

"No." She leaned close to whisper in his ear. "I'm the one that wants to fuck you."

Dom leaned back to stare into her maroon eyes. "Am I supposed to say yes to that?"

"I would certainly hope so. Don't you want her body, one last time?"

"Only if she comes with it."

She smirked. "She's gone, Dominic. Only her shell comes with this deal."

"Some deal."

"Would you pass it up so easily?" She leaned in to whisper, knowing his secret. "After all those nights in Chinatown with a pale imitation? Doesn't that only make you year for the real thing?"

Dom paused for a moment and leaned back to catch her eyes. "Where?"

"Follow me." She took his hand and led him off the dance floor and towards the stairs. Logan grabbed his son's arm, stopping the pair.

"What the fuck is going on?" Logan growled.

Dom looked at Phoenix, who smiled at them both. "That's what I'm on my way to find out."

He let Phoenix drag him away from a bewildered Logan as Scott, Jean, Betsy, and Rogue arrived.

"Is that really Nicole?" Scott asked.

Logan nodded. "I think so."

"The Professor has been trying to read her mind and can't do it. Is it safe for him to go with her?" Jean watched a worried look on her face.

"I guess we'll find out." Logan sighed.

Rogue stated. "What do we do now?"

"Enjoy the party?" Betsy suggested. "All we can really do now is just wait. Somebody needs to calm Emma down. As soon as she saw Nic- I mean Phoenix, she stormed outside."

"Fuck her." Logan growled.

Rogue glared at him. "_I'm _going to go find Emma."

Rogue headed for the opened doors to the garden outside and found Emma by a large fountain, staring at the colorful koi swimming inside.

"You okay?"

Emma turned and gave the young woman a rare smile. "Yes, Rogue. I'm okay. I just can't believe Shaw did this. He knew who Phoenix was. I knew before the mask came away. She's so powerful."

"I can't believe she's alive."

"Nicole's psyche may very well be dead. Phoenix may be just using her body. I can't believe she is his Black Queen."

"Why her?" Rogue asked.

"Shaw had ulterior motives for using her. I just don't know what he's up to yet."

"Phoenix is extremely powerful, Emma. She destroyed Blackhole and… If you had seen what happened-" Rogue's hand went to her mouth. "She's death."

"Your friend Dom has left to go be with her. He and Nicole were close, I gather?" Emma asked.

"They were in love."

"Phoenix will probably try to use that against him. I hope he is ready to let the dead stay dead."


End file.
